1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an optical transmitting and receiving unit with excellent waterproof properties.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in the medical field, an endoscope system is used when the internal organs of a subject such as a patient are observed. The endoscope system includes, for example, an endoscope having an insertion unit that is provided with an image sensor at its distal end, has a flexible elongated shape, and is inserted into a subject's body cavity; and a processing device that is connected to the insertion unit through a cable or a connector to perform image processing of an in-vivo image captured by the image sensor, and displays the in-vivo image on a display device.
In recent years, an image sensor with a large number of pixels that allows observation of clearer images has been developed, and use of the image sensor with a large number of pixels in an endoscope has been considered. In addition, in consideration of ease of insertion into a subject's body, a reduction in the diameter of the insertion unit is sought. Furthermore, in order to transmit large-volume signals at high speed between the image sensor and the processing device while achieving a reduction in the diameter of the insertion unit, an optical transmitting and receiving unit that transmits signals using an optical fiber is also adopted in the endoscope system.
In the optical transmitting and receiving unit using an optical fiber, if contamination is attached to a distal end face of the optical fiber, there is a possibility of optical loss. Accordingly, there are disclosed an optical fiber connector cap that cleans the distal end face of the optical fiber and an optical fiber connector cap that prevents the adhesion of contamination (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-117440 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-117443).